


Bring him home

by writingsbynaomi



Category: Glee
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsbynaomi/pseuds/writingsbynaomi
Summary: It’s been a year since Kurt passed away.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Bring him home

Kurt is floating. Literally.  
He dances across the sky like a ballet dancer.  
Occasionally, he looks down at the ground.  
At Blaine.  
It’s been a year.  
A year since Kurt got in a car accident and passed away.  
A year since Blaine lost the love of his life.  
A year since Blaine stopped singing.  
A year since Blaine lost who he was.  
Kurt knows all this because he’s been looking down at him, like some sort of guardian angel.  
And what he’s seeing right now? It’s breaking his heart.  
Blaine is sitting on his bed, bottle of pills and piece of paper in hand. And Kurt knows what he’s about to do. He knows because he’s seen him prepare for this. Because he’s known this is what would eventually happen with Blaine after Kurt was gone.  
It just breaks Kurt’s heart.  
Because Blaine was supposed to live long and happy.  
But maybe it’s better this way. 

When Blaine opens his eyes, he’s met with Kurt’s eyes. The eyes he hasn’t seen for over a year.  
“Kurt?”  
“Yeah it’s me, Kurt.”  
And that’s when Blaine starts crying.  
Because he has just missed Kurt so much.  
Kurt pulls him into his arms and whispers sweet nothings into his ear.  
“I love you Blaine, you’re gonna be okay we’re together again now.”  
“I love you too Kurt.”  
They stay there, floating in the sky and eachother arms, for a very long time.  
And when five years later, they’re joined by Kurt’s father Burt, they hug and cry and live happily ever after.  
Because they’re Home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on here, so please bare with me if it’s really bad. I wanted to write this because I’ve had it in my head for a while, and I just decided to do it and post it on here! Please let me know what you think.


End file.
